multiverso doctor who, tan romantico como siempre
by jer35mx
Summary: esperando un momento, el doctor llega y cambia todo, cr bbc
1. Chapter 1 tan romantico como siempre

multiverso doctor who, cr bbc, posibles spoilers

el doctor who acaba de recoger a su acompañante humana martha, de la capital inglesa, sorprendiéndola en el parque en la celebración del equinoccio, le dice "ah, las conglomeraciones de terrícolas, ¿traes una manzana acaramelada?", ella dice "bueno, lo que esperamos es ver el sol salir en cierta posición, vera, a esta latitud y longitud la salida del sol debe ser 30 grados ascendente y es la fecha de ...", el le dice "si, si, ahora, ¿te gustaría ir a ver la tierra sin la luna?", ella observa la obscuridad todavía sin luz o brillo alguno sentada como estaba considerando la pregunta, siente mas que ve que el doctor se sienta y, obviamente, pone una pierna con la rodilla alzada y doblada, dice "¿solo para ver?, olvidé que pregunté", el doctor hace un breve movimiento de ojos para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza dirigida hacia el firmamento, ella continúa "bueno, si podemos volver al punto temporal de la salida del sol, ...", el doctor dice "absolutamente", se levanta limpiándose las manos descuidadamente, continua "¿vamos?", ella se levanta y empiezan a caminar; en la tardis, el doctor dice moviendo las palancas y apretando botones, "hay que ajustar los millones de años de movimiento temporal", martha le dice "mmm, quizás le parezca capcioso, pero la falta de luna, ¿le afecta a sus cálculos?", "martha, ¿has estado leyendo artículos científicos y viendo documentales?", ella dice indignada "¡estaba esperando la salida del sol en el día del equinoccio de primavera!", el doctor intenta explicar, "bien, si retrocedemos 40 meses, o sea 3 años y cuatro meses, el planeta, en este punto espacial, se encontrará sin afectación planetaria, si lo retrocedemos 1 año va a estar el planeta teóricamente, pero aún así el sistema planetario guiado por el sol se habrá movido, así que si el motor de la tardis temporal se topa con la singularidad planetaria", se voltea, "de cualquier planeta, se", continúa como viendo la pantalla y moviendo una palanca "mmm, forzara un poco, si no hay singularidad espacial solo tendrá que resistir las olas normales de singularidad temporal;", cambia de ver algo a ver otra cosa, "la tardis se moverá y continuara moviendo en el espacio tridimensional", voltea de nuevo los ojos, ella le esta viendo, ahora martha le ve a los ojos, el doctor como muchas veces pone una media sonrisa "hacia un punto espacial indicado", vuelve a mirar hacia donde miraba "del mismo modo, evitando calculadamente chocar con este u otro", duda un poco, "objeto espacial", da vueltas a una manivela, "es un viaje emocionante en el espacio y el tiempo", termina y se voltea hacia martha "bien, ¿hacía mucho frío?", martha se toca con las palmas cruzando los brazos su chamarra de cuero.

en una isla a obscuras, se aparece una cabina telefónica en un patiecito intermedio de un estacionamiento con un callejón y un vecindario de casas donde la luz se filtraba solo de rendijas entre las ventanas, en la cabina telefónica se abre y se desliza una puerta, un par de personas sale y se escucha un platicar de un hombre, dice "pero la producción de señal televisada de la luna se convirtió en una especie de problema de conciencias, y de ahí que se movió hasta ponerla detrás de el planeta marte", la voz de la mujer dice "¿pero de ahí?, ¿se mueve de tal manera que quede detrás de el planeta?", el doctor who observa los alrededores "bien, unos trescientos años en el futuro, ¿ves la falta de vehículos en el estacionamiento?", la mujer contesta "¿y eso significa que, precisamente", el hombre alza su mirada y le ve, duda unos momentos y dice "mmmm, bien, ahora lo importante es dirigirnos a un centro de alimentos de bosque", martha alza los hombros, se abre el cierre de su chaqueta y mira al firmamento, a pesar de estar en un obvio punto de ciudad, en el cielo nocturno brillan las estrellas, miriadas y miriadas de ellas, ve que en un cruce el doctor who le espera señalando el camino a seguir, ella siente aun calor, se quita la chamarra y se la anuda alrededor de la cintura, camina, *como siempre, quizás estoy a cuadras de mi casa pero me comportó como si estuviera en algún planeta remoto donde puedo andar sin importar nada, ¿cientos de años en el futuro?, bueno*, alcanza la esquina para cambiar de dirección, ve una serie de edificios altisimos pero obscuros y vehículos aéreos que siguen una especie de ruta en el aire, *estos vehículos brillan, pero sin brillar*, voltea, obscuridad, voltea, los edificios y los vehículos brillantes, el doctor con las manos apoyadas en la cintura con las piernas bien asentadas al suelo, viendo lo mismo que ella, ella continúa caminando, lo alcanza, el doctor dice "fosforescencia, musgos y algas, modificaron todo el ambiente costero, ahora de aquí se abastece mas al sur", ella observa los edificios, ve que los vehículos parten de las azoteas, ella pregunta "¿hay escaleras, puertas de empleados, entradas de desechos?", el doctor pone su sonrisa de mueca, voltea a verla y con los ojos abiertos los abre mas y dice "emocionante, ¿verdad?, se ven las estrellas detrás de los vehículos", se voltea y se queda mirando de nuevo.

martha se resigna, como espero, la mejor opción de el doctor era; el doctor saca de repente la cabeza de el hoyo de alcantarilla y le pregunta "¿vienes?", martha se fija en la escalerilla y comienza el descenso; en los canales el doctor le dice "¿y bien, ustedes esperaban el equinoccio de primavera para ver una figura, cumplir un significado?", martha ve su figura por detrás, *a veces confiar en el doctor, las lomas verdes del parque, las personas reunidas, puestos de comida en casi casas de campaña*, "esperar un momento significativo, ya debe de conocer el principio, cambia la temperatura, cambia la nieve por lluvia, flores, etc.", el doctor dice "si, la naturaleza se rea-viva un poco, ¿te fijas en el juego de palabras?", martha continúa caminando entre unas luces parpadeantes *nada cambia nunca, el espectáculo de naves en un fondo de estrellas y aquí en el fondo luces que fallan, la necesidad de mantenimiento es evidente*, dice "el invierno no es tan malo, la nieve casi te muestra la cantidad de vida para el futuro, como si fueran enseñanzas o semillas que tu ves para la maduración de el verano-otoño", el doctor se detiene, voltea, se le queda mirando pensativo, ella sin pensarlo mucho dice "vamos doctor, estaba esperando el amanecer, junto a personas, aunque creo que cada aventura es un aprendizaje, si , eso es, a veces creo que usted es un frío invierno que me enseña que mi tiempo que vivo me espera", el doctor le mira, de repente saca su aparatito de dos barras de metalitos, lo dirige a la pared oscura a su lado, esta se abre, otro corredor aparece, el doctor pasa a su lado y sigue caminando , ahora apuntando con su aparatito, ella le sigue *bueno, quizás me escucho, que es el primer paso de la comunicación*, el doctor encuentra unas escaleras, un letrero metálico esta doblado, el doctor levanta el rostro dándose una palmada en el rostro, pero con los ojos abiertos "a marte", dice "esta biología humana, ni vi mi palma tan cerca de los ojos", comienza a subir las escaleras, martha se alza de hombros, espera unos momentos, el doctor voltea "¿vienes?".


	2. Chapter 2 comienzo de un viaje

en un pasillo bien obscuro, se levanta una losa de el piso, el doctor asoma su cabeza como perrito de las praderas y aferrandose de el piso alrededor tuerce su tronco y ve para todos lados, dice "bien, hay que explorar este pasillo que esta poco iluminado", y se queda parado allí, obviamente en un escalón, martha se asoma tambien, asomandose molesta, al parecer también parada, ella ve el mismo pasillo, luego fuerza su cuerpo y el del doctor para quedar frente a frente en la escalera, el doctor ladea un poco la cabeza y levanta los ojos, martha pregunta "¿va a subirse o treparse al piso de este pasillo, doctor", el doctor baja los ojos pero mantiene la cabeza así, se topan las miradas, los ojos de martha parpadean forzadamente y lentamente, dice "no le había preguntado, doctor ¿me encuentra bien fisicamente?", el doctor la ve de rabillo, dice "¿fisicamente?", baja la mirada para mirar abajo, martha literalmente levanta la ceja y el parpado de el ojo derecho pero no dice nada, el doctor dice "estas parada sobre los talones de los pies, obviamente piernas fuertes, se siente cuerpo firme, ¿tu chaqueta esta entre nosotros, verdad?, eso impide la percepción de tu ...", martha levanta una mano para taparle la boca, con la otra, donde lleva la chaqueta le da un empellón sobre la cabeza, el doctor se levanta con el tronco sobre el piso moviendo los brazos buscando la losa, luego fingiendo tomar aire se comienza a bajar con la losa en las manos, debajo del nivel del piso martha le mantiene tomado el pecho al doctor por la espalda para sostenerlo, estando apalancada ella en un escalón mas arriba, el doctor comienza a descender mas, pero martha le agarra el traje firmemente con las manos antes de, *no te pierdas en la obscuridad que no te estas sosteniendo, te estoy sosteniendo yo*, los dos levantan los ojos en lo obscuro mientras sobre el piso se oyen unos rodamientos, unos ruidos; minutos después martha siente que el cuerpo de el doctor se eleva, siente sus piernas a su alrededor, ella se queja "¿doctor?", el doctor sigue trepando y despues de un minuto asoma ahora la cabeza abajo, martha con las manos agarrando por detras de su cuerpo con la mano de la chaqueta resbalandose un poco, el dice "el camino parece seguro, sube", martha con seguridad da toda la vuelta, empieza a subir mirando arriba, al ponerse sobre las rodillas en el piso del pasillo observa la sombra del doctor en la lejanía apoyando las puntas de los dedos en la pared, una de las manos sosteniendo su aparatito, se pone de pie, comienza a caminar sigilosamente.

el doctor voltea como estaba con las manos en la pared y ve a martha inclinada como estaba el y pone por unos segundos una cara de sorpresa, martha se indigna y mueve las manos diciendo *¿qué?*, el doctor le señala delante y ve una puerta abierta, ella entonces mueve de nuevo las manos diciendo *sigue, sigue*, el doctor comienza entonces a caminar, ella piensa *de puntitas, diria yo*, el doctor alcanza la puerta y se mete, sacando la cabeza de la puerta dice "parece un deposito o un almacen, muchas cosas aseguradas por cintas", el doctor vuelve a meterse y martha le sigue, ella ve puras hileras o repisas de cajas, *como de mercado*, ella dice "doctor ¿porqué esta todo asegurado y pegado, no solo acomodado", el doctor continúa caminando pero ahora observa hacia arriba, de repente martha se asusta, todo queda en obscuridad, siente que el doctor pasa a su lado o un viento con sonido a ropa y pasos paso y ella se detiene y se queda estatica, oye en dirección a donde venían palabras y murmullos, luego oye la voz familiar "estamos encerrados", martha ve un brillo tenue de colores amarillo-azul que avanza, ella ve que ese instrumento pasa casi sin iluminar nada y siente el paso de ropa y pasos *oh si, ese viento, molesto, ruin*, la lucecita se mueve en circulo en lo que ella cree que es un movimiento rapido, oye "¿vienes?" con la lucecita apuntando hacia ella, martha asiente con la cabeza aunque duda que el doctor la vea, da un primer paso y ella siente fuerte presión en su cuerpo hacia abajo, dice "¿sintio eso?", ve la lucecita que se mueve en varias direcciones, ella recuerda el largo de los brazos del doctor, luego ve que la lucecita se pone a ras de piso, bien abajo de sus ojos, ella dice "¿doctor?", el doctor dice apurado "martha, rapido, acuestate de espaldas", martha se inclina tentativamente dejando algo de resistirse a la presión hacia abajo pero tiene que mover las manos porque no ve el piso, siente al doctor, bueno, su cuerpo y se acuesta a su lado de espaldas, ella de repente siente un movimiento lateral, su cuerpo se mueve de lado y siente que el de el tambien ya que queda con su cuerpo enfrente de el cuerpo de el doctor, dandole la espalda, luego de unos 5 segundos se deja de sentir la presión lateral y se siente de nuevo la presión de arriba hacia el piso, mas y mas, marthaempieza a temer que su cuerpo no aguantara, mueve el brazo con esfuerzo hacia el doctor, el le agarra la mano, pero martha oye que el doctor tiene un respirar agitado, martha se voltea hacia la obscuridad donde cree que esta el, de repente siente presiones laterales aparte de la de haciaabajo, ellos se deslizan, sus cuerpos se juntan, se separan, sienten que se van hacia los pies, ella calcula una hora de esto y de repente flota, se agarra de nuevo del doctor y piensa *no, abrazarlo yo, no, aún no*, en ese momento, después de segundos comienza de nuevo la presión, se golpean ambos contra las cosas apiladas, ella dice "doctor, ¿ cuánto estaremos en el espacio?".

*flotar, flotar*, martha siente una presión en el lado del cuerpo, se ladea y se apachurra de frente a uno de los arneses de vegetales que recuerda ocupaban las paredes de la bodega de la *¿nave?* nave, martha entreabre los ojos, fuerza su cuerpo a voltear, *hacia este lado no hay mas que obscuridad*, voltea hacia el otro lado, ve las lucecitas de el aparatito de el doctor, martha sonríe *vaya, me alegra tanto ver su aburrida vestimenta, raro, rara vestimenta, antigüedad*, martha dice "doctor, ¿ha usado chamarra?, le cambio mi chamarra por su abrigo", martha trata de ver el rostro de el doctor, pero sus lucecitas solo iluminan parte de su abrigo, martha nota que el doctor tiene la palma de su mano tapando la luz hacia arriba *¿hacia arriba?, bueno, aquí sirve cualquier referencia*, martha voltea su rostro hacia el otro lado y habla a la obscuridad "doctor, ¿ha viajado en la tardis rápido en" martha duda en seguir, continua " distancia no temporal?", espera una respuesta, oye "¿distancia no temporal?, ¿rapidez?" martha relaja su rostro, siente alivio en todo el cuerpo, oye "eso es un sin sentido", martha dice "siga doctor", martha prepara su mente y cuerpo para un discurso, oye "es curioso, en algunas partes han estado saliendo maquinas que abren algunas de las cosas y las llevan a otra parte fuera de la vista", martha se voltea y trata de mantener su vista en el rostro de el doctor, *evitar el brillo, acostumbrar los ojos*, ella ahora observa que el doctor esta contra su espalda, su cabeza mirando hacia el frente, martha trata de ver sus ojos, tan vivaces, que recuerda siempre moviendolos bien abiertos estudiando la situación, todavía no distingue sus ojos, ella cierra los suyos, oye que el doctor exclama "vaya, viejos conocidos", martha voltea el rostro, oye "¿qué se necesita para hacer plástico?", martha no puede evitar exclamar "¿plastico?, compuestos, quizás vegetales, hidrocarburos", el doctor voltea rápido, martha ve su cara mirándola, luego mira al frente, "si, viejos conocidos, pero, necesitaría tocarlos para estar seguro", martha observa hacia la obscuridad "¿no puede estar seguro con solo ver?, bueno, si ve algo", el doctor se carcajea "no, en realidad son hechos para parecerse a su piel, tu piel, tu cuerpo", martha se desilusiona "necesito descansar un poco", y cierra los ojos y duerme.

martha despierta y ve que continua acostada de frente a una de las hileras de repisas, voltea y no ve al doctor, recuerda y trata de buscar la luz de su aparato, sus ojos están mas ajustados a la obscuridad y ya puede ver las hileras de repisas, *¿cómo puedo ver las hileras de comida en la completa obscuridad?*, voltea un poco la cabeza y ve para abajo de ella y voltea al otro lado de ese lado para ver para arriba, ahí es donde se da cuenta de que hay movimientos de varias como maquinas con terminaciones como biológicas y que están sacando y llevando objetos de las paredes donde han estado, martha se sorprende al ver una silueta completa que se rueda y rueda deslizándose por una hilera, de repente grita "¡doctor¡" cuando ve que la silueta desaparece, vuelve a gritar "¿¡doctor¡?", martha observa uno de esos objetos o maquinas pero siendo en el lugar donde desapareció la silueta martha piensa que puede ser el doctor, espera y observa que una silueta crece detrás de el brazo, *debe ser el*, comienza la silueta de nuevo a rodar de costado, de repente desaparece de nuevo, martha espera y le ve aparecer de nuevo, *trae varios objetos, ¿los trae agarrados o los empuja?*, espera a que el doctor desaparezca de nuevo, medio voltea la cabeza y ve abajo , *no, ahí no hay movimiento*, se mantiene mirando y ve que varias partes han cambiado, en algunas partes ligeros sobresalientes se distinguen, en otros se ven separaciones, siente un toque en la cabeza, medio voltea y ve parte de el cuerpo de el doctor, se fuerza y levanta la cabeza, se topa con un melón, y un dedo que le pica la frente, martha dice "si, doctor, ya vi la fruta, espere un momento", con dificultad levanta el brazo arrastrandola y al tenerla a la altura de su cara la dobla, agarra la fruta y la baja, la pone al lado y se pasa la mano debajo de el cuerpo, se quita el cinturón, lo desliza, lo desliza y lo saca por completo, saca el brazo con el cinturón en la mano y golpea el melón, golpea de nuevo y de nuevo, toma la fruta con la mano, busca un pedazo, encuentra uno pequeño y se lo dirige a la boca, come, ni siquiera se da cuenta de si esta bueno o no, lo termina de comer rápido, *¡el doctor¡*, levanta la cabeza rápido, ve inqisidoramente al doctor, el tuerce los ojos, dice "ya comi", martha levanta o mueve un pedazo de fruta y se lo ofrece, el doctor lo toma y come, martha repite la operación para si misma y come, mientras come martha dice "¿y qué ha descubierto?", el doctor le dice mientras come "oh, son maniquies, y tome comida mientras abrían los seguros y se pasaban cosas", martha le pasa otro pedazo, el doctor le pasa otro melón.


End file.
